Treasure Planet meets Evil Con Carne meets Pokemon
by Jacks Ghost Girl
Summary: Hector needs a new episode and suddenly characters from other animated shows drop by. Suddenly, the good and the bad take sides and start an ugly fight.


                Yeah, I usually do Treasure Planet fics, but I like ECC too, so I'll do a fic on that. Well, with characters from Pokemon and TP too. So, enjoy this one! Oh, by the way, Hector got his body back before this one.

        I do not own anyone in this story, except Ditto with an attitude, but he's not copyrighted, so you can use him.

Hector: Hmm, I need a new episode.

Delbert: Perhaps I could assist you?

Hector: AHH! How'd you get here?

Delbert: I dunno. Some kid and her friend got bored in study hall and imagined me here. Hey, you wanna play some cards? Look, I even brought playmates!

Ditto w/an attitude: Ditt-O!

Boskov: Bruf!

Hector: I love cards! Especially when you destroy cities with them!

Ditto w/an attitude: Yay-O!

Delbert: Okay…that's not what I had in mind…

Ditto w/an attitude: You stink-O!

Hector: Shut up-O!

Boskov: Bruf! 

Ash: You won't be playing cards today!

Cod Commando: Bla!

Silver: Whatever. Arrgh.

Ash: Sound more enthusiastic, Silver!

Silver: Why should I? I'm evil!

Delbert: Well, I'd be happy to switch…If that's okay with you, Mr. Con Carne!

Hector: Actually, I'd prefer it!

Delbert: Okay… *starts crying*

Silver: Yay! I be a pirate so I be evil! Let's teach that scurvy fish a lesson, me hearties!

Cod Commando: *narrows eyes* Bla! Bla bla bla bla! *sticks out tongue*

Delbert: Watch your mouth! 

Hector: What's that stoopid feesh saying?

Ditto w/an attitude: You can't tell? He said Silver was-

Delbert: *covers Ditto w/an attitude's mouth* Don't say it!

Ditto w/an attitude: Fine! All I can say is this: You better learn the language of the cod, you retarded pickle!

Hector: What did you call me?

Ash: *throws pokeball* Charizard, I choose you!

Ditto w/an attitude: *slithers away* I'm outta here!

Hector and Silver: You're not goin' anywhere!

Boskov: Cha'iza'd? Wha dat? *Charizard pops out of pokeball* Oh… *jumps at Charizard, but gets burned and disintegrates*

Hector: Nobody disintegrates my purple circus freak like that! *moves forward and steps on what's left of Boskov*

Boskov: Mbpfjddgumph!!!

Hector: Uh, sorry. *takes out laser and shoots, misses people, but hits the wall. It reflects and hits Delbert's 

ponytail, lighting it on fire*

Delbert: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around in circles*

Hector: *laughing evilly* That'll show you to mess with us!

Delbert: *runs into Silver, who has his sword out. Delbert's hand gets cut off* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *falls in hole and passes out*

Silver: Uh…oops? *smiles evilly*

Hector: See you later! Muhahahaha! *gets into helicopter operated by Skarr and Ghastly*

Ash: Not so fast! *throws another pokeball* Go, Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! *uses vinewhip, vines get caught in helicopter blades, Bulbasaur gets flung far away*

explosion where Bulbasaur lands

Skarr and Ghastly: Muahahaha!

Ghastly: Now that that's over with, I'll fly us to safety!

Skarr: No, I will!

Ghastly: No way, Skarr! You have terrible hand-eye coordination!

Skarr: I do not! *tries to point at Ghastly, but hits the ejection button instead, sending Hector flying. neither notice*   

Ghastly: Let me fly! 

Skarr: No, me!

Hector: Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaaaaiiiiin! *twinkle in sky where Hector disappeared*

Ash: Now where have I seen that before?

Ghastly: Now look what you did, Skarr! Oh, chief! Who knows what happened to him? *pushes Skarr out of helicopter*

Skarr: Wha-? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls on top of Delbert and catches on fire* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ghastly: *flies away* CHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF!

Silver: Crud…I'm the last one…

Charizard: CHARIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!! *uses flamethrower on Ash*

Ash: *coughs* Ugh…

Silver: Look, Ash turned into ash! *laughs hysterically and throws rock at Charizard* 

Charizard: Huh? ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *flames Silver*

Silver: Ha, now I am too. *falls over*

Cod Commando: Bla! Bla, bla bla bla bla! 

        Well, looks like the good guys won, with a few losses. Hector was found in a forest after a week. Ditto w/an attitude got stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe. Delbert was revived, and suffered from 2nd degree burns. Boskov was put back together by Ghastly, who found Hector and soon after got married to him. Skarr only got 1st degree burns, but is suffering the loss of his girlfriend, Ghastly. Ash was thrown out the window and is floating around somewhere. Silver is now the new brain in the jar and is stuck to Boskov. Cod Commando flew away on Charizard and successfully trained him. Bulbasaur was found in a huge crater.

 Hey, I am not making fun of any of these shows, or their fans. If I was making fun of the fans, I'd be making fun of myself. I'm a fan of all three! So, until next time, I'm lildoppler! But wait, who will I be next time if I'm lildoppler only _until next time?_


End file.
